1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus which can generate image data which can be refocused and a control method of such an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus which outputs various kinds of images by executing an arithmetic operation to data obtained by an imaging element and executing a digital image processing corresponding to the arithmetic operation is proposed. Japanese Patent No. 4752031 discloses an imaging apparatus which simultaneously obtains two-dimensional intensity distribution of light of an object space and angular information of a ray of light, that is, parallax information by using “Light Field Photography”. The two-dimensional intensity distribution of light and the angular information of the ray of light are together called “light field”. By obtaining the light field, three-dimensional information of the object space can be obtained. Focus control of the image which is performed after the photographing and is called “refocus”, control of a viewpoint change and a depth of field, and the like can be performed by a reconstruction processing of an image based on the light field.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-213038 discloses such an imaging apparatus that in the case where a plurality of objects of different distances exist, the number of objects from which in-focus images can be reconstructed on the basis of a signal obtained by the photographing of one time can be increased as much as possible.
However, the imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4752031 has such a problem that there is a case where a range in which an image can be refocused by the user differs from a user's desired range. The imaging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No, 2010-213038 has such a problem that since defocus amounts are calculated with respect to a plurality of object area upon photographing and a release is performed, a release time lag occurs.